


After Mother

by SpicyTaco



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types, Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-09-08 05:53:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8832955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyTaco/pseuds/SpicyTaco
Summary: After saving the world, Carmilla has to get used to being human again.Laura helps.





	1. A sunny day

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys,  
> I hope you enjoy reading this. It is my first fanfic ever and this is just my way of dealing with the webseries being over and us having to wait for a movie.  
> If you have any tips or suggestions for me, please let me know, I promise I will try not to be offended.  
> Also, if you have any thoughts on what they would do after saving the world, please do send me a message.
> 
> Enjoy!

Carmilla sat on a lounge chair in the garden, reading a book while drinking some hot cocoa.

The first time she was human, before Mother (also known as Inanna) happened, she hadn’t ever tried hot chocolate yet – cocoa not being a common thing back then - and it had been the first drink Laura had made for her when she turned human. That is, after they managed to convince Sherman and the helicopters he brought along with him that there was no danger to be expected from Silas University anymore.

Sherman had insisted Carmilla came home with him and Laura, and seeing as the university had been remodelled to a gaping hole in the ground by Mother it wasn’t like she had another place to go to.

Not that she would have wanted to go anywhere without Laura.

  
Carefully she put a finger in the beverage.

The first few times she drank hot beverages she had burned her tongue and lips and now, a few days later, they still hurt a bit, which wasn’t exactly ideal since she could think of plenty of better uses she could put them to other than keeping them cool.

“Hey Carm.” Like called for, her favourite use to put her lips to came walking towards her.

Carmilla looked up, smiling. “Hello Cupcake. Done with hording food so soon?”  
  
Carmilla moved over so Laura could sit next to her on the lounge chair. “Well I wouldn’t have had to buy so much food if you hadn’t gone and become human again. Besides, I thought of another meal I want you to try and wanted to come home to make it for you.”

Laura leaned in to kiss Carmilla and snuggled into her side, resting her head on Carmilla’s breast.

Right there in that moment she decided this was her favourite position, with the exception of a few saved for in the bedroom.

This way she could hear Carmilla’s heartbeat, something she still wasn’t quite used to. Hearing Carmilla’s heartbeat was her favourite sound, once more with the exception of some made in the bedroom.

“How is that book coming along?” Laura asked with her eyes closed. Carmilla had started to play with her hair and right then she decided that was the best thing Carmilla could do to her, with the exception of several…. you see where it’s going.

In a voice that wasn't as steady as it should have been Carmilla responded, “I have to say, I did not expect to get so emotional while reading it. I guess since I’ve become human death just seems more.. definitive”.

She showed Laura the book she had been reading before Laura had come home; The Fault in Our Stars.

“You finally read it?” Laura exclaimed happily.

She jerked her head up to look at Carmilla, now noticing a fine line that had definitely been caused by a tear.

Laura smiled, “I knew you would like it.”

“Well, I wouldn’t exactly say I like it since it has emotionally wrecked me,” Carmilla said.

“Hmm,” a smug smile crept around Laura’s lips. “Since I am the one who made you read it, I guess I should make it worth your while…”

When Laura brought her lips to Carmilla’s and kissed her softly, Carmilla’s heart jumped, causing her to gasp and making Laura laugh.

“I would’ve thought you had gotten used to that by now”.

Carmilla blushed.

Once her heart had begun beating after centuries she had thought something to be wrong with it. She told Laura that the Queen of the Underworld had played a cruel joke on them by giving Carmilla a heart that did not work properly.

Before Mother her heart had never acted this weird. She thought it wise for her and Laura to be careful as it only seemed to happen when Laura was close, as if it was trying to get away from her.

At that moment Laura had thoughtfully looked at her and put her hand over Carmilla’s heart and given her the softest of kisses. Right when Laura’s lips touched hers, her heart did that weird thing again and Carmilla got startled by Laura’s laugh.

“Oh my Dumbledore, Carm. That isn’t your heart trying to get away from me. You just reeally love me.”

Laura had laughed even harder when realisation dawned over Carmilla and the confused expression on her face was first replaced by a happy one, because her heart worked properly and she wasn’t dying (well she was, that was the point of not being a vampire anymore after all. Just not that instant), and was then followed up by an ashamed, red blushing one.

The shame disappeared even sooner than it had begun, because Laura was then kissing her with so much love and passion. Now that she knew her heart worked as it should, Carmilla finally permitted herself to melt completely into it.

 

Carmilla shrugged, said “Being human is weirder than I remembered,” and leaned in to kiss Laura again.

She enjoyed kissing Laura even more now that she was human once more. Now that she wasn’t a vampire Laura suddenly seemed a lot stronger to her, which beside being a huge turn on also meant not having to worry about breaking her.

A downside to not having her vampire senses meant she could no longer hear Laura’s heart beat pick up when she touched her in the right place or made the correct move and thus meant she had to pay more attention to Laura’s little tells, which was the upside to the downside.

  
Before they could get too into the kiss Laura pulled back, resting her forehead against Carmilla’s.

“Hey there,” she whispered, smiling.

Carmilla smiled and started kissing Laura’s neck, moving down to her collarbone.

“I don’t think I will ever get used to how much I do not want to bite your neck.”

“Oh really? So, those marks that were left the other night weren’t from you?”

Carmilla could just hear the smirk in Laura’s tone, she didn’t need her vampire hearing for that.

“You know what I mean, it’s nice to not want to eat your girlfriend-oh stop it.”

“Didn't have to do a thing.” Laura smiled innocently at Carmilla. “However, speaking of eating, let’s go make dinner. All I ate today was that one box of cookies.”

Raising an eyebrow, Carmilla looked at Laura. “You don’t mean that family sized box of cookies, do you?”

Laura made to get up from the lounge chair and frowned. “Only one box! And everyone knows it’s about quality, not quantity.”

Taking Carmilla’s hand they got up from the chair and started to make their way to the house.

“Also, I saved some of them for you if you want, I put them in the cupboard under the sink where my dad still thinks the cleaning supplies are so he won’t eat them.”

Hearing this caused Carmilla to fall a little bit more with Laura Hollis. She put an arm around the beautiful girl and pressed a kiss on her head.

“Did I tell you today how much I love you?”

  
Laura bowed her head, smiling wide while they walked into the house. “I don’t mind hearing it one more time”.


	2. Let's talk about making sauce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They make dinner.. or do they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this took me longer than expected to update.  
> Life got bad for a second there, it's a bit better now so I hope I'll update a bit more frequent since I'd like to finish this story before the movie comes out. Or me.

When they walked into the house Laura noticed the goose bumps on Carmilla’s arms.

She grabbed the kitchen sweater (she had made it a habit to keep an extra sweater or blanket in every room in the house since Carmilla was not yet used to dressing, as she called it, “human”) and hugged the ex-vampire from behind.

“You know, now that you’re human you can actually get a cold. Probably best to put on this sweater.”

Looking down, Carmilla saw the sweater being pressed against her and sighed. She had been cold. So that was the uncomfortable feeling she had been trying to ignore.

Thankful she put on the sweater and turned to meet Laura’s gaze, putting her arms around the blonde.

“I do like you taking care of me. It feels so-”

“Human?” Laura interrupted.

“I was going to say domestic, but whatever works for you cutie.”

Laura couldn’t help but roll her eyes at Carmilla’s lazy grin.

Breaking from her embrace Laura turned and walked to the fridge. She started to hum while getting the groceries out.

“You’re not actually planning on cooking anything, are you now?” Carmilla asked, eyeing her adorable girlfriend while she was bent over, getting something from the bottom of the fridge.

“Of course not, then I totally would have asked you to help,” sounded the too chipper reply.

Now growing suspicious, Carmilla had to ask. “So, what exactly is this supreme dish you wanted me to try?”

Laura straightened up and looked at Carmilla, beaming. “Lasagne! It is perfect. It does not require me to cook anything , or maybe it does I am actually not sure I have never made it before, but it can’t be that hard right it’s basically just layering a lot of foods and that should cover it, right? So nothing for you to worry about whatsoever.”

Carmilla walked closer to her and put her hands on Laura’s hips.

“Good. We wouldn’t want a repeat of the last time you talked me into letting you cook. I should have listened to your dad then when he said you weren’t allowed to boil anything.”

Looking into Laura’s eyes she followed up with “Also this might be a good time to let you know that I am very familiar with the technicalities of making lasagne?”

Laura grunted. “Ugh, it’s not fair that you are such a good cook despite not having needed to eat anything besides blood for centuries.” “And my cookies in college.” Laura added while glaring not too convincingly.

“Well cupcake, when you live that long you come to prefer spending time with people who are passionate about something. Chefs are some of the most passionate people you can encounter and it’s simply fascinating to watch them work. I can’t help it that I am such a quick study.”

Breaking from Laura she walked around the cooking island. She leaned slightly over, giving Laura an amazing view to look at and smirked. “Plus, I don’t know what you’re getting all pink and huffy about; it sure comes in handy now.”

Laura looked at her from across the cooking island, hating the distance Carmilla had put between them.

She hated every moment they weren’t close to each other, touching one another.

After saving the world they had been bothered with students who wanted to thank them for saving everyone, students who complained about not getting any credits for their work in the Pit, people who wanted to know what the frilly hell (pun intended) had been going on, what had taken them so long, etc.

Apparently, Silas University, or rather the giant pothole next to it, had suddenly become a touristic hotspot overflowing with reporters. Laura’s videos had gone viral and suddenly her inbox was blowing up with sponsorship requests and emails asking for exclusive interviews.

The only thing she actually wanted was a bit of peace and quiet with Carmilla.

Even when they had been stuck in the Library together they had barely gotten a moment alone, and if they did the stress and fear of what was happening with Carmilla’s mother had still been hanging over them.

Now stress and fear hanging over them felt like a breeze and only came from the reporters, government and worst of all: her dad.

He meant well, but he somehow had developed the perfect timing to show up in the same room as Carmilla and Laura whenever things started to get heated.

“You do realise that the only reason I am letting you cook the meals I pick instead of me actually cooking them for you is because you look so darn good while doing it?” Laura commented.

Carmilla started picking up the ingredients and placing them in a more convenient order on the counter, deliberately not paying any attention anymore to Laura and started cutting tomatoes for the sauce.

After eyeing her for some time Laura walked up behind Carmilla and took the spoon Carmilla was using to stir the sauce out of her hands, put it on the counter and interlaced their fingers.

She buried her face in Carmilla’s neck, breathing through her nose so it tickled the skin.

Carmilla held her breath while Laura started to place soft kisses on her shoulder, slowly working her way towards her neck, pausing just under her jaw where she sucked lightly.

“Dammit Laura, I thought you wanted me to make you lasagne.”

“Hmm,” Laura hummed, using her free hand to turn the stove off. “I changed my mind. I thought of something better to do.”

Before Carmilla could say anything else Laura spun them around and pushed Carmilla back against the counter, resting one hand underneath the sweater on her hip and the other she used to tuck Carmilla’s hair behind her ear.

“If you need more convincing however…”

She lowered her head and put her lips once more on the soft spot just beneath Carmilla’s jaw, moving her hand to the waistline of Carmilla’s shorts.

Carmilla let out a sigh, seeking support from the counter, holding it with her hands to stay upright.

“Never needed much convincing from you, cupcake.”

She turned her head and caught Laura’s lips, biting the lower one.

How she loved not needing to hold back, in fear of hurting Laura.

 

“NO! ABSOLUTELY NOT! NOT AGAIN. YOU ARE NOT BURNING THIS HOUSE DOWN.”

Startled they jumped apart to see Sherman standing in the doorway, hands on his waist, red face and a popping vein in his neck.

“How many times, do I have to tell you girls.   
Not. In. The. Kitchen. Or in the living room, or in the shower, or in the car, or any other space I use.   
I understand you’re both young and in love and have certain.. urges. And yes you have saved the world and yay, you didn’t die, but that does not mean you are allowed to have sex IN MY KITCHEN.”

Laura started to blush, but Carmilla simply put an arm around her and kissed her temple.

“We apologise, sir. Will it help to know I am making lasagne for dinner tonight?”

She glanced Laura a look that said plenty about what she really wanted to eat for dinner - in the lesbian way, not the vampire way.

“Are you making it with meat?” Sherman asked, now interested, but suspicious.

“Dad!” Laura suddenly found her voice again.

“We talked about this. Remember, about how Carmilla doesn’t like to eat meat?”

Carmilla nodded, “Yeah, it’s not that I mind you eating it, it’s just that after having had the ability to turn into a panther it feels slightly barbaric to eat  animals.”

Upon seeing Sherman’s disgruntled face she quickly added “However, I can add meat this time. I’ll just make a second without meat. Maybe then we can forget about this.. situation?”

She eyed Sherman carefully. She knew very well he would have forgiven both of them either way, given the time.

However, dinner was in too short a time for him to ignore what he had almost walked in on.

Ever since she had become human he had clearly felt more comfortable about Laura and her dating and being alone in a room. She wasn’t sure how he felt about them going outside the house yet since now she didn’t have her vampire strength to protect Laura and they were depended on Laura’s years of Krav Maga training.

Which was still very impressive, Carmilla had to admit.

“Very well. Now, Carmilla, if you would be so kind to continue cooking. I’ve had a long day and would like to have an early dinner so I can go to bed at a decent time. Laura, with me.”

With that he turned around and walked away.

After giving Carmilla a quick peck Laura followed after her dad, wondering what he could want from her.

Walking up the stairs she went to his room where she could hear him moving around, pausing in the doorway waiting for him to speak.

While taking his backpack from his closet he said “I’m afraid I will have to leave you two girls alone for a few days. After the whole Silas/Inanna situation authorities have been trying to get a hold of me nonstop. I thought I would just get it all cleared up, give them the full details of what happened and ensure them there won’t be any new vampires created.”

He looked over his shoulder at her briefly before turning to his closet again, pulling clothes out.

“Your videos have caused quite a commotion and I would rather work with them on a voluntary basis than them coming here and bother you.”

“Dad..”

“No Laura, you have been through enough. You have been through more in one year than most people do in their entire life. All I want now is for you to take some time to recover before going back to school next year.”

Uncomfortably Laura shifted from one leg to the other.

“About that. You saw most of my videos right.”

She waited for her dad to turn around so she could him in the eye for the next bit.

“Remember when we found the glasses that translated those weird runes/letters for us?”

Sherman nodded.

“Do you remember what the message was which convinced us that whoever wrote it could see the future?”

Now her dad seemed confused.

Laura took a deep breath. “Dad, don’t freak out, but I am not going back to university.”

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first (or second) language, please excuse any grammatical errors.
> 
> More is to follow, I hope you're looking forward to it!


End file.
